Ohm
| affiliation = God's Army (former) | occupation = Priest of Enel (former) | epithet = Skybreeder (スカイブリーダー, Sukaiburīdā), Sky Breeder (FUNimation) | birth = March 25th | age = 27 (debut) 29 (after timeskip) | height = 189 cm (6'2") | blood type = XF | jva = Eiji Takemoto | 4kids eva = Scottie Ray | Funi eva = Troy Baker Patrick McAlister (Episode of Skypiea) }} Skybreeder Ohm was one of Enel's priests until his defeat. During Enel's reign, Ohm punished criminals with the Ordeal of Iron, where the victims were cut into pieces by barbed wire booby traps. He is a major antagonist during the Skypiea Arc. Appearance Ohm is a tall, bald, muscular, and bearded man. Like the other inhabitants of Skypiea, he has a pair of small wings sprouting from his back. He's always seen wearing a pair of sunglasses with point-like extensions on both sides. His right arm is covered with tattoos; the one on his wrist, in particular, resembles a bracelet. His attire consists of a dark-green A-shirt, loose grey pants with many pockets and what look like zips under his knees, a long and flowing white sash around his waist, similar to the one worn by his master, and dark leather boots with bandages around the soles. Ohm always carries around his weapon of choice, a massive sword with an extra-large hilt (containing a Milky Dial necessary for the functioning of the blade's transformation abilities), either in his hands or on his hip. He's usually seen alongside his pet giant dog, Holy. Gallery Personality Ohm is a calm and serious character whose goal in life, as he explains, is to free people. However, by this he means to kill them and freeing them from various burdens related to life. However unlike Enel, Ohm seems to possess some honesty in his actions. Ohm is often grieving over the greed of humans and sees their desire to gain fortune as weakness. Abilities and Powers Ohm has a giant, pale yellow dog called Holy, who he is often seen riding or simply sitting on. He also taught Holy how to fight and use martial arts, so it can be assumed that the priest himself is a proficient martial artist too. Ordeal of Iron Ohm was the priest in charge of testing intruders with the Ordeal of Iron, which had a survival rate of 0% (until Roronoa Zoro defeated him). Ohm's Ordeal was composed of Milky Dials that shoot barbed wires at the opponent when they step on pressure switches around the area. In addition to this, the Ordeal contains a "White-Barbed Iron Deathmatch", a dome of iron cloud strands with thorns sticking out, creating a cage, stopping their victims from escaping. The cage is composed of barbed wire, making it lethal to get stuck in. Ohm would use all this to prevent the opponent from escaping while piercing them in the heart with his sword. Haki Ohm has the ability known as Kenbunshoku Haki, known in the sky islands as "Mantra." With Mantra, he can predict what his enemies are planning before they do it, and can act accordingly. However, this precognitive skill works by gleaning in on the intents of his adversaries, and as such, cannot foresee what will happen if the recipients themselves are not aware of the final outcome. This was seen upon his defeat at Roronoa Zoro's hands after the latter fired a 108 pound cannon at Ohm through a thick wall (Zoro took the chance that this technique would overcome Ohm's Eisen Whip, which it did). Weapons Ohm's main weapon is Eisen Whip, a katana sword with the blade made of Iron Cloud. Relationship He did not have a good friendship with Shura, Gedatsu and Satori; they regularly competed to see who could kill the criminal first. They often fought amongst themselves to know who was the strongest. History Sky Island Saga Skypiea Arc After beating Gedatsu, Chopper makes his way over to Ohm's ordeal. The ordeal remains off screen, and Chopper's unconscious, bloody body is later found by Zoro. Ohm, however, does not take credit for Chopper's defeat and explains the working of his ordeal, being that he does not need to even move to defeat his opponent. He is defeated by Zoro whom he chases through the Shandia ruins. Despite Ohm using Mantra to predict his attack, Zoro waits for him to attack to give away his position. He then cuts through Ohm's shape-shifting sword using the 108 Pound Cannon attack which hits Ohm in the process, defeating him. After the events of Skypiea were finished and Enel defeated, the Shandia and Skypieans rounded up all the priests and banished them to a desert cloud. Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances *''One Piece: Going Baseball'' *''One Piece: Grand Battle 3'' *''One Piece: Grand Adventure'' Enemy Appearances *''One Piece: Round the Land'' Support Appearances *''One Piece: Burning Blood'' (as part of the Four Priests) *''One Piece: Great Pirate Colosseum'' Trivia *"Om", (ॐ), is the holiest syllable in Hinduism, and begins most mantras (hymns). *An "ohm" (Ω) is a unit of measurement for electrical resistance. This is a pun based on the fact that his boss, Enel, has the power of electricity. *He is the only priest whose name is not a level of Buddhism. *Ohm is the only priest who does not wear gloves. References Site Navigation ca:Ohm fr:Ohm it:Ohm zh:歐姆 pl:Ohm Category:Male Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Sky Island Saga Antagonists Category:Birkans Category:God's Army Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users